Princess Bubbles
by Rumplejemima
Summary: Bubbles is a princess and Blossom is her lady in waiting, and Buttercup is her bodyguard. But, when Bubbles was in love, which lives in the village. Of course she's not allowed! She must marry a royal blood! BoomerxBubbles. doujinshi baised.
1. Gifts

Ok, this is my 3rd fanfic. Bubbles is a princess, Blossom is her lady in waiting, Buttercup is her bodyguard. Boomer, Brick, and Butch just live in the village.

Bubbles woke up and stretched her arms. "What a beautful day! I hope my pain-in-the-neck mother won't ruin it" Bubbles said to herself. She heard someone konocked at the door. "Come in" she said aloud. Her maid came with a tray on her hands. "Your breakfast miss" the maid said as she gave Bubbles' breakfast in the bed. "Thank you" Bubbles said politely as the maid left. Her breakfast was eggs and bacon, and orange juice. She ate her breakfast, and went to the bathroom for a warm bath in her tub. She filled the tub of warm water and took of her clothes. She dived in in her bathtub. "Ahhh... this feels good she said. After 30 minutes of relaxing, she got out of her tub and changed her clothes. She wore her long, periwinkle colored dress, with glitters. She also wore her golden crown.She brushed her haid and dried it. Then she went downstairs. "Oh daughter! Its good to see you! I have to tell you that me and your father are leaving for an urgent problem. We'll be going to a different country and we'll out for 3 weeks. So, you're in charge for now. Good-bye darling!" her mother said as her parents left. Bubbles waved good-bye to her parents. After her parents left, she jumped for joy. "Yes! At last! I'm free!" Bubbles said happily. "Not so fast princess" a voice said. She turned around and saw Blossom. She was wearing a short pink dress that reaches to her knees, her dress sparkles by the light. "Now that your parents are gone. You have to take care the villagers' problems, and make sure that our food is good enough for our villagers" Blossom said. Bubbles frowned. "Yeah. You're right" she mumbled. "Darn it! And I thought I was free. Instead, I still have this strict lady-in-waiting" Bubbles thought. She sighed and went to the garden. Her garden was large and beautiful. There were roses, daisies, lilies, and every kind of flowers. Butterflies flying around, dragonflies also. She giggled with delight. She picked up some red roses. She saw a blue butterfly passed her. She giggled again. She reached for the butterfly. The butterfly rested at her finger. She gigled again. "Oh Butterfly! I wish I am free like you! To be beautiful like you! To be magical like you! But what makes it so magical is the special grace,the fluttering gaiety,the dance from place to place." Bubbles said to herself. She sighed and went back to her room. She decided to write poem.

"I am moving on reaching toward my hopes and dreams It has taken me far too long to reach this place, it seems

My fears may try to hold me back To try and block my way But with courage and faith in my heart I will get there come what may

A butterfly is such a beautiful creature,  
a myriad display of majestic colors.

But what makes it so magical is the special grace,  
the fluttering gaiety,  
the dance from place to place."

She sighed. Just then, someone knocked at the door. The door opened and there stood Blossom. "Princess, its time for the villagers to give you they're gifts for your birthday tomorrow" Blossom said gently. Bubbles nodded and went to her mother's throne. The villagers were lined, holding their gifts. One man gave her a golden egg, one little girl gave her a homemade doll, the other woman gave her a pearl, the other man gave her a cake. The gifts kept on and Bubbles kept saying thank you. Three persons were the last at the line. When the three persons reached Bubbles, they bowed. "Princess, we are brothers and we are here to give you our gift" they said still bowing. The boy handed her small box that is wrapped in a shiny wrapper. The boy looked at her. "My name is Brick, princess" he said. Blossom saw Brick's face and smiled. "Thank you Brick for the present you gave her" Blossom said gently. Brick blushed. "You're welcome" he said quietly. The other boy looked at Bubbles and gave her another small box. "My name is Butch" he said. Buttercup just came and stood beside Bubbles. "What are these three losers doing here?" she asked. "Buttercup! That's rude" Blossom said. "Sorry." Buttercup said. Butch looked at Buttercup and blushed. "Butch? Are you ok?" Blossom asked. "Yes! I'm ok!" he said quickly. The last person looked at Bubbles and gave her another small box. "My name is Boomer, princess" he said. Bubbles looked at his sparkling eyes. Bubbles blushed. "Um... thank you" she said shyly. Boomer looked at her and saw the most beautiful girl. He never met the princess before. "Now leave" Buttercup said. The three bowed and left. "How many gifts do I have?" Bubbles asked. "You have 80, princess" she said. "Ok. Make sure that everyone knows that we're having a ball tomorrow" she said gently and Blossom nodded.

That's it for now.  Be patient! I have to study for our exam! Bye!


	2. I love you!

Hi there! I'm back to continue the story. There won't be lemon but fluff. I hope you like it!

Bubbles walked around the village. EVeryone kept saying good afternoon as she said good afternoon back. She can see that the village was very happy. Adults were working happily, children ran around and playing around. Bubbles giggled. She love to see the villagers very happy. Just then, she bumped to someone. She landed on her behind. "Ouch! Sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going!" she said. She looked up and saw Boomer. "Oh, good afternoon Boomer!" Bubbles said. Boomer helped her up. "Good afternoon too princess" he replied. "Please, don't call me princess. Call me Bubbles " Bubbles said. "Um,ok" he said kindly. Bubbles blushed for meeting Boomer again. "Why are you here wandering around the village?" Boomer asked. Bubbles looked at him. "Well, I just want to know if the village is ok" Bubbles said. "its nice bumping to you. I have to go. I have to do something at the castle" Bubbles added. She was about to leave when Boomer held her arm. "Wait! Umm... can I sometimes... umm... visit you. But if you don't want I completely understand" Boomer said nervously. Bubbles blush got more red like a tomato and smiled. "Sure. You can come by any time" she said politely. She went back to her castle. Boomer leaped for joy. "Yes! She said yes!" Boomer said happily.It was already 10:00 pm and Bubbles went to her room and wrote another poem.

"I lie on the ground,  
and stare into space,  
the stars start to move,  
into the shape of your face.

I see you there now,  
looking down at me,  
with that cute little smile,  
that I like to see."

Bubbles didn't get to finish her poem because Blossom interrupted her. "Princess, are you alright? I saw you came here with your face red" Blossom said gently. Blossom always talks gently that makes her sound mature. Bubbles looked at her and smiled happily. She pulled Blossom and closed the door. "Blossom! I'm in love!" Bubbles said happily. Blossom's eyes widened. "With whom?" she asked. Bubbles leaped for joy, but trips from her dress. "Ouch" Bubbles said. Blossom helped her up. "Well? With whom?" Blossom asked. "I wanted to marry him and live happy ever after!" Bubbles said happily as she jumps at her bed. Blossom sat beside her. "Hello? You won't answer my question" Blossom said. Bubbles looked at her and giggled. "What was your question again?" Bubbles asked, giggling. "Who's your love" Blossom replied. Bubbles giggled again. "Well, his name is Boomer. The one who gave me a gift" Bubbles said happily. "You mean he's one of the villagers?" Blossom asked. Bubbles nodded. Bubbles was expecting a smile from Blossom, but instead, she got a frown. "You know you can't marry him, right?" Blossom said. Bubbles looked at her, puzzled. "Why?" Bubbles asked. "Its because he's not royal blood. Remember, you're a royal blood. And if you're royal blood, you have to marry a royal blood" Blossom said. Bubbles frowned and rolled her eyes. "What a royal pain" Bubbles muttered and stood up from her bed. She untied her hair and brushed. "Face it. You have to listen to the rules" Blossom said. Bubbles went to her terrace. "Oh... I sure wish that rule is gone" Bubbles said sadly. "Look Bubbles, I once fall in love, and that person loved me too. We started off like Romeo and Julliet but it ended up in tragedy" Blossom said. Bubbles looked at her, puzzled. She knew that the Romeo and Julliet really ended up in tragedy. "Anyway, I think I have to go to sleep." Bubbles said. Blossom nodded and said good night and left the room. Bubbles turned off the lights and slept.

Just then, she heard someone knocked at her glass door of her terrace. She rubbed her eyes and looked at the clock. It was 12:00 in the morning. SHe grunted. Why would anyone want to her wake up twelve in the morning. She looked at the window and saw Boomer. She blushed and was now wide awake. She opened the glass door and Boomer went in. "Boomer, why are you here so late" Bubbles whispered. "Its because you told me to come here any time I want. And I wanted to see you again" Boomer whispered back. Bubbles turned on the lights. "Bubbles, I want to tell you that I..." Boomer said but can't complete his sentence. Bubbles waited for his sentence. "Well? You what?" she asked politely. Boomer gulped. "That... I love you" Boomer said. Bubbles blush got more red. "Are you serious?" Bubbles asked shyly. Boomer nodded shyly. Bubbles was speechles but she smiled. "Its ok to tell me how you feel. I love you too" Bubbles said gently. Boomer looked at her and smiled happily. "Really?! You really mean it?!" Boomer asked excitedly. Bubbles nodded. Boomer immdietly hugged her. Just then, he kissed on the lips. Bubbles kissed him back. They were for 2 minutes then they stopped. But we're forbbiden to be in love. I have to marry a royal blood" Bubbles said sadly. Boomer frowned. "We'll find out something" Boomer said as he kissed Bubbles again. He left.

Well, there's the fluff! 


	3. I'll steal you Bubbles

Chapter 3: I'll steal you Princess Bubbles 

Boomer's POV:  
Next day, I decided to visit Princess Bubbles in the morning without her knowing. I just wanted to suprise her. As I walked, I reached the window of her room. I saw here sitting at her comfy chair beside her window, sewing. Just then, her bird inside a golden cage made a sweet tune. It startled her. And she began to sing:

"Green finch, and linnet bird,  
Nightingale, blackbird,  
How is it you sing?  
How can you jubilate sitting in cages never taking wing?"

Her voice was sweet like I want to hear her sing forever. I hid behind the bushes and listened more.

"Outside the sky waits beckoning!  
Beckoning!  
Just beyond the bars.  
How can you remain staring at the rain maddened by the stars?"

She continued to sing. I love her voice. I wanted to sing with her, but I don't want to suprise her and stop singing. I listened more.

"How is it you sing anything?  
How is it you sing?  
Green finch. and linnet bird,  
nightingale, blackbird How is it you sing?  
Whence comes this melody constantly floating?  
Is it rejoicing or merely aloaming?  
Are you discussing?  
Or fussing?  
Or simply dreaming?  
Are you crowing?  
Are you screaming?  
Ringdove and robinet is it for wages?  
Singing to be sold?  
Have you decided it's safer in cages singing when you're told?"

continues to sing...

"My cage has many rooms damask and dark.  
Nothing there sings,  
not even my lark.  
Larks never will, you know,  
when they're captive.  
Teach me to be more adaptive.  
Ah.  
Green Finch, and Linnet Bird,  
nightingale, blackbird,  
teach me how to sing.  
If I cannot fly.  
Let me sing."

Then she stopped. I just realized that she's not happy with her life. She just sang that she wants be free. Sigh. "Don't worry, I'll set you free" I thought. I decided not to go to her and decided to go home. I don't know how, but I suddenly sang:

"I feel you, Bubbles,  
I feel you.  
I was half convinced I'd waken,  
Satisfied enough to dream you.  
Happily I was mistaken,  
Bubbles.  
I'll steal you, Bubbles,  
I'll steal you.

I'll steal you,Bubbles,  
I'll steal you.  
Do they think that walls could hide you?  
Even now, I'm at your window.  
I am in the dark beside you,  
Buried sweetly in your yellow hair!  
I feel you,Bubbles,  
And one day I'll steal you!  
Til I'm with you then,  
I'm with you there,  
Sweetly buried in your yellow hair!

I sang and stopped. I went home.


	4. Prince Nicholas

Boomer was preparing for the ball because it was Bubbles' birthday. "Are you ready?" Brick said. Boomer nodded and they went to Bubbles' ball. It was 8:00 pm, and Bubbles was sitting at her throne, looking very sad. Boomer looked at her, worried. He approached her. "Hi Bubbles, are you ok?" he said. Bubbles looked at him and smiled. "Of course I am! It is my birthday. I'm turning 18 anyway" Bubbles said sweetly. Boomer smiled at her. "Wanna dance?" he said. Bubbles nodded. He held her hand and they danced happily. Bubbles giggled all the time and Boomer chuckled all the tim. Just then, they heard a man announced something. "Ladies and Gentlemen! I shall introduce to you, Prince Nicholas!" the announcer said. Bubbles turned around and saw her parents. "Oh no! I bet my parents planned that Prince Nicholas will come here in my birthday without me knowing! But I can't do that! Nicholas is my fiance and I don't want him here! Not in front of Boomer. I don't even love Nicholas! I'm just forced married to him! "What's the matter my sweet Bubbles?" Boomer asked. Bubbles couldn't reply. She didn't know that she have a fiance. "Umm... I--" Bubbles said but interrupted when Prince Nicholas came and girls stared at him. He went to Bubbles. "Happy birthday, my princess" Prince Nicholas said, as he kissed my hand. "Thank you Prince Nicholas." Bubbles said nervously. "Please, call me Nicholas, my love" Nicholas said. Bubbles got so nervous that she looked at Boomer. She can see that Boomer's eyes was fill with jealousy. "Everyone! Our king and queen in the future is Princess Bubbles and Prince Nicholas!" the announcer said and everyone applauded, except Boomer, who is in deep jealousy.

"Our parents said that we're going to get married next week, my love" Nicholas said. Bubbles looked at Boomer as Nicholas left. "Boomer, I can explain---" Bubbles said but she was cut off by Boomer. "No need, I wish you and Nicholas a happy life. I know now that you're just using me" Boomer said, his tone getting angry. "But, Boomer. I wasn't using you. I really love you, but, Nicholas, and my parents, and I was---" Bubbles began but Boomer ignored her and left the ball, his heart shattered in a million of pieces. Bubbles almost cried but she stopped it. Her parents came. "What a glorious birthday, isn't it daughter?" her mother said, but Bubbles ignored her and went to her room and cried the whole night.

Next day, Bubbles woke up and know that Boomer won't visit her ever again. She waited for him last night, but it looks like he won't talk to her ever again. She sighed and took a bath. She was at the tub, sobbing, thinking of Boomer. She hugged her legs to her face and cried. "Why does this have to happen?" she thought sadly. There was a knock at the door. "Princess? Its time for you get to know Prince Nicholas" Blossom said. "Ill be right there" Bubbles called. She left as Bubbles dressed herself. She wore her dodger blue tight gown.She wore her blue slippers and fixed her hair. She didn't tied her hair and she wore her circlet. Her circlet has a diamond charm. She took a deep breath and went downstairs. She saw Prince Nicholas, waiting for her. "Ah, alas, you're here, my princess" he said and he kissed her hand. She gave him a fake smile. She know this is what her parents want. "Its good to see you again, Nicholas" she said gently and Nicholas smiled at her. "I have a gift for you" Nicholas said as he gave Bubbles a box. Bubbles opened it and there was kitten inside. Bubbles looked closer at the kitten and licked her cheek. She giggled and the Nichola smiled. "Shall we go now?" he asked. Bubbles carried the kitten in her arms. "Where?" she asked. Nicholas hesitated. "Around the village" he said, but Bubbles didn't like that plan. "Umm... I think that's a bad idea. Why don't we go to the living room and chat. To get to know each other" Bubbles said, faking the smile. Nicholas smiled back at her while Bubbles led him to the living room. "Ok, let's start with you. How do you think that our parents met?" he asked, gazing at Bubbles' eyes. "Ahem. Well, I think, well, my parents always circle around the world, so I think they met your parents while having their adventure" Bubbles said, petting the kitten. "Hm. Well, to tell you the truth. Do you know why that cat doesn't talk much?" Nicholas asked. "I don't know. Why?" Bubbles asked, petting the cat. Nicholas grinned. "Its because it doesn't meow, it barks" Nicholas said gently. Bubbles giggled. "Nicholas, there's no such thing a cat that can bark" Bubbles said, just then, the cat barked. Bubbles' eyes widened. "See? You will love this cat cause its a gentle one and smart too." Nicholas said. Bubbles thanked Nicholas. After their long conversation, Bubbles went back to her room. She was still thinking of Boomer. Tears rolled down her cheeks. The cat looked at her and bark that startled Bubbles. "I guess I should take another long bath huh?" Bubbles said to the cat and the cat nodded. Bubbles giggled as she and the cat went inside the bathroom. Bubbles took off her clothes and went inside her bubble mouth. She heard the cat tried to meow. "What are you doing?" Bubbles asked. The cat tried again. Bubbles giggled. She began to sing:  
"I can see it when you're feeling low You can't hide that from me You're no status quo calico So why keep trying to be?  
'Cause you're more than that You're my doggish cat I wish you could see the you I see"

She sang. The cat tried again. Bubbles giggled. "No" Bubbles said, giggling. She began to make some bubbles out of her bubble bath. And sang again:  
"I say If you bark Celebrate it Make your mark Serenade it Noah's ark Shoulda had a cat like you And if What you are Is a strange you Doesn't mean You should change you Only means You should change your point of view"

she sang. Blossom explained to boomer why Nicholas was Bubbles' fiance. He understood and he decided to visit her. He went to her room from her window. He searched for her, when he heard her sing at the bathroom. He decided to listen:

"Hey, feline You fetch just fine To thine ownself be true Your bow wow's The cat's meow It's how I know you're you You don't need the bows Or tiara Bid your woes Sayonara Trust your nose 'Cause it knows the way to go When you Chase your tail You're enchanting Spirits sail When you're panting When you wail You're a rover, Romeo There is not One hair of you That I would rearrange I love you the way you are And that will never change That will never change"

Bubbles sang. She dried herself. She went out of her bathroom. It was 9:00 pm and she decided to change to her nightgown. She realized that boomer was there. "Boomer? What are you doing here?" Bubbles asked, startled. "I'm here to free you. I promised myself that I'll save you from your sadness" Boomer said. "But, I thought you hate me?" Bubbles asked. "No I don't. Blossom explained me everything. Now get change" Boomer said. "Ok, but turn around, I'm going to change" Bubbles said. Boomer blushed. "Umm... Yeah. Of course I'll turn around!" he said and turned around. 


End file.
